A Human's Destiny (TF Human fic )
by Transformersfan01
Summary: Angel is a normal human being from a well off family with no memory of her past, until a certain Decepticon attack shows her true colours and her past is revealed. A collaboration with Fanatic97 from Deviantart and myself TFG1001.
1. Prologue

**Title:** A human's destiny

**Characters:** OC, Prowl, Jazz, Megatron, Optimus Prime

**Genre:** Adventure, Sci-fi, Romance

**Description:** Angel is a normal human being from a well off family with no memory of her past, until a certain Decepticon attack shows her true colours and her past is revealed. A collaboration with Fanatic97 from Deviantart and myself TFG1001.

_My name's Angel Parker_

_Im a 19 year old human who's studying at college for a masters degree in Photography. its my destiny to capture the most inspiring and fabulous photographs that cannot be recreated again. _

_For many years I do not remember my past, I presumed most people wouldn't remember their childhood unless told by their parents.. Then again my parents didn't tell me anything of my past. Why wouldn't they tell me? Don't I deserve to know?_

_Anyhow I continued on my life, puberty, boys, crushes, and romance, it was all fun to know, but I never had a boyfriend yet, and that way would remain the same for most of my life. But I did meet one boy who always stood out to me, a boy who I'd not known before and he caught my eye and interest. His name was Midas, also a Photography student in same course as me, but he was a 2nd year student, who was the year above me. _

_Some say that your life begins as a baby, the first cry to my parents must've been the most happiest time of my life, but I do not remember that time. As babies, I wouldn't know. I kept thinking that being born, I'd be destined for something good, and one day I didn't know it would come into reality. A day changed my life completely..._

"Angel, girl, over here!"

A tall woman with brown hair, one side was white, bright yellow headband with her hair pulled back, the instand appearance of that of a angel from the skies, she had white wolly jumper on over a slightly greyish dress with red stripes on the side, wolly neck scarf and long black leggings with white boots. Her eyes shined with beauty, sparkles, personality of a gifted woman, who thought of others beside herself, others needs before her own, one who'd never know one day she'd find something special that'll be apart of her life for the future.

"I'll be there in a minute, finishing my blog video," she called out to her friends.

_Yes, those are my friends, Midas was the tall dark navy blue hair boy with black clothing and grey leggings and black boots. He's incredibly sweet, we're dating for a few months now, and so far its all going well and so happy to have met him. Midas has helped a lot for my course and without him, where would I be? My others friends are my BBFs, Lucy, Danella and my 'college brother' Andrew. All 4 of these people were an important part of my life and we're the best of friends. Sometimes we're called 'Furious Five' for our pranks, but we have a laugh together. _

_If Im really honest with myself, my life, I feel like something is missing, something very important with my life. Sometimes I've noticed I can 'predict' somethings and they happen. Our class pal, Jody, she was far behind in her work for our assignment, I said 'Jody you have a star awaiting in the sky, pray tonight and you'll speak to that one person who means so much to you' and she did, her late father who passed away. She gave her assignment in on time. I've had odd happenings in my life, and so you, my bloggers, this is Angel Parker from my blog 'LivingwithanAngel' is my own time and work, my personal vlogs for you all, and so I thank you for your continued support. I thank you for listening, to my details, my life, and my ears for me. I love you all, and please continue to listen to my story._

_Angel Parker out._

**Hope you all like, this is a Collaboration with Fanatic97 on Deviantart. It'll be changed and update as we go along.**

**Thanks for reading, and I haven't forgotten my previous works, all will be updated soon. **

**Transformersfan01 - TFG1001 on Deviantart. **


	2. Family

**Title:** A human's destiny

**Characters:** OC, Prowl, Jazz, Megatron, Optimus Prime

**Genre:** Adventure, Sci-fi, Romance

**Description:** Angel is a normal human being from a well off family with no memory of her past, until a certain Decepticon attack shows her true colours and her past is revealed. A collaboration with Fanatic97 from Deviantart and myself TFG1001.

_My name's Angel Parker, Im a 19 year old Photography student at college and I'm revealing my family._

_My dad, Alan Parker, he's 6ft 2 inches tall, brown silk hair, facial hair.. something mum thinks is sexy... he's always working away, important businessman, I know how hard his job must be... he's away from family a lot, and his blue eyes...see why big brother has his eyes... I presumed I'd have mum's eyes.., but mum, Marie, takk 5ft 8 inches, flowing navy Blue hair with a funky outfit of a black coloured jacket, not jet black colour, but somewhat darkish grey, in between, skirt and big boots, business woman/funky chick material, she's one of a kind lady, but she don't clean the house, cook the meals, that's what the staff do. Didn't I tell you? Living in a dream home, well - off house, I'll show you later on from outside. *giggles* But... If Im really honest with myself, many college students call me names for being well-off, but Im just a human being like the rest of you. I've lived, I've grown, teenage hormones, dreams, attitude, heck I was dressed in black as a teenager with big boots and wavy hair. I'm still a human being with feelings and with my BFFS, for whom have transformed me. I guess they behaved differently feeling sorry since when I did join college, I was a nerdy girl, glasses to see... My parents don't tell me how I became hard of seeing... Im barely able to make shapes and blurrs in my vision.. contacts and glasses have helped somewhat... but I've never told anyone this till now... I can feel people walking on the ground... feel their vibrations when they move. I was able to identify where someone was on the same floor of me in my college building, and they weren't in sight. Heck, I have a gift, my gracious Lord has bestowed a gift upon me for my eyesight and my charity work. I ran the Jasper Nevada's Annual 10 mile race for chairty, raised $2500. Im so pleased with all my work.._

_And my dreams helped me along I believe... *sighs* If I wish to speak, I shall say... this same dream I have every year on my birthday... only recall it hapening since I turned 13... I look up to the sky... see... 2 giant robots looking down at me... both black and white... one has this visor over his eyes... and I kept thinking why... the other robot had these giant car doors on his back... can he fly? Why they look down at me... like they're proud of me... what have I done? I keep thinking to myself that they'll be giant robots designed in my future and become a part of my life somehow. My dad would shrug the dream of as a dream, but mum always told me 'Dreams can begin small, but once they show, they'll play an important part of your life, don't follow your dream, live it,' but.. I couldn't understand why... How can I live my dream of these.. giant robots, like 20ft tall looking down at me from the Heavens? *sighs* I hold onto that hope that this dream is important... and I have the slightest hope, that one day it becomes reality... I believe in so..._

_The only one who hasn't known my dream is my big brother, also called Andrew. He's a bus driver, wears his manly t-shirts and pants with mens' leather shoes, XBOX lover and he's very good at it his job. He's older than me by 2 years, he's almost 21, I've just turned 19 in March. ^^ I love my big brother, we play games together, his collection of model cars, so many Ferraris, Porsche, Lamborghini... and then I had a brain wave one day that I'd become one of them giant cars one day... I know it sounds crazy, but I imagined myself... becoming one with the car... being able to morph into it... I know its crazy... its a dream right? 'They'll be important dreams Angel dear', I remember that mum... Its important my dreams, and so I'll keep that dream. *giggles* maybe.. scientists develop that dream. _

_My college assignment due in soon... its Pride and Prejudice... but in the quiet town of Jasper... wwhat is Pride and Prejudice to me? Pride... like a king... Lordship... no royals in quiet Jasper.. they're far off outside Nevada.. Prejudice? If you call Vince the bully that, that's prejudice... there's nothing to photograph for that title... what can you photograph of that in Jasper? I keep my eye out on road when driving with mum to shops, going on fabulous vacations and holidays... _

_Then I had a brain wave... all those dreams I had... maybe that's my title... Pride and Prejudice... the Pride of looking down on the past.. looking back on the past... those 2 giant robots looking down on me.. they showed pride upon their faces, and I'm proud of myself. Prejudice side... the cars... not like I can become a car one day.. what if I did become a car one day.. I was prejudice to my own dream. Wouldn't you all agree? _

_I might have said to much already... I love my family... our home.. its beautiful... How I'd describe my family? Normal, average, funny. ^^ Dad's first career was as a recruit in the Miltary, before moving onto business and making $5million in his first year. Electronics is vast and important with growing years. Mum's a work at home - business woman, daily calls to clients and colleagues her own boss, and big brother's hours change from morning to afternoon, afternoon to lates, sometimes working from 3am till Midday, or from mornings 8am till 7pm, 12 midday start to 11pm end, its different, least he still gets hour breaks to speak to me on how my college course is going, so does dad during lunch hours, even if its only a quick chat, I know he makes the effort, as does mum. _

_One average day for us? It includes this..._

"Angel?! Wake up! Its time to get up!"

_I think to myself, that's mother, always ensuring I'm never late. I'd get up with messy hair in my PJs, so time to brush, dress, quick hands washing up and dressed, ready for the day; that only takes me half an hour. I'm quick actually at getting ready. _

"I'm heading to work mum, see you later."

"Have a great day at work son."

_Big brother would head to work, typical for morning to afternoons, a good day hug for his leave and drinks when he returns. Ser-weet! _

"Big meeting today at work hon, be good in college and don't get into trouble."

_Seriously? I'm Angel for a reason, I'm never in trouble. I'm best of the best, no like the rest. Dad's always small talk, rarely concentrating on family, with his busy career I don't blame him. Its hard work, but I know we still get time with him when he's not busy, which is rarely. _

"Sweetheart, do a favour, make sure the bills are signed by me and in letterbox ready for collection."

_Yes mum. Its normal routine for me, and I can handle it. Make sure the letters and sighed and post in the letterbox ready for collection, but its honestly not that bad. *giggles* Family life for me couldn't get sweeter than this. But my college hours are long. Its Monday from 9:15 till 5:30pm, than Tuesday, 9:15am till 6pm, Wednesday isn't bad, 9am till 12:30, means long day at home to relax and chill for the next week, and means more time to practise my singing. I... love to sing... I think must've gotten my talent from ancestors.. mum and dad don't sing, though big brother would, but knowing him, no way he gets to final of America's got Talent with his cheerful singing. His girlfriend at least approves, Hayley is a wonderful woman, I'd love her like a sister to me. _

A phone rings.

_That would be my boyfriend. Midas loves to call, he's so overprotective and funny, like a second brother to me. Least can spend lots of times outside college together. Least now I've told my tale to you all, and now you've heard me. LivingwithanAngel, this is Angel signing off. Bye._

**Me and Collaboration Partner both love the idea of Blogs, and LivingwithanAngel is MY idea of the blog, no readers copy it! It came to me as in the future of this fic, the idea for this title would be more meaningful.**

**Hope you're all enjoying so far, and this structure of the fic will continue this way till a certain chapter, in which I was mention it stops from this point onwards. Daily blogs will continue later on in fic in some parts. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Transformersfan01, Fanatic97**


	3. A day at college

**Title:** A human's destiny

**Characters:** OC, Prowl, Jazz, Megatron, Optimus Prime

**Genre:** Adventure, Sci-fi, Romance

**Description:** Angel is a normal human being from a well off family with no memory of her past, until a certain Decepticon attack shows her true colours and her past is revealed. A collaboration with Fanatic97 from Deviantart and myself TFG1001.

_My name is Angel Parker, and I believe that today of all days, my chance to show my college times and day. With college, its lots of work, developing, film processing, learning new workshops and lighting techniques, everyday we learn something new. _

_My favourite thing to do at college is lunch time with Midas and my friends. The whole hour and half passes so we can share lunch together, chat, hang out. I'll plan out my whole day yesterday, of Monday 31st March._

"Angel sweetheart, time to get up for school!"

_Mum is always the one to wake me up. By time I wake up, dad's already on his journey to work, he's extremely busy all the time, so we most of time rely upon mum to wake us up. Sometimes she'd wake big brother up depending on his bus times, but rarely needs waking up. I'd get myself up and out of bed and make it, so its ready for night time, brush my long tri-coloured hair, I've dyed it a silvery white and some black in it too, my natural colour I believe is brown/brunette, so bonus to have different colours, similar to my name. *giggles*_

"Need dropping off today honey?"

"No thanks mum, I'm meeting Midas to get the bus."

"Oh sweetheart, that's adorable."

"Yeah, we always meet up before lesson, he's so romantic in mornings."

"Is that so?"

"Mum!"

"Only teasing you dear, have a good day at college."

"Thanks mum."

_Mum likes to have a small tease with my boyfriend, but she's sweet towards the subject. She's not your typical mum of 'use protection!' 'beware of teenage pregnancy!' and those who go on and on about how to live life, she's supportive all the way. Either way, I'm still pure, as is Midas, we were the first for each relationship; he was my first boyfriend, I was his first girlfriend. We're not even thinking of moving to next step of our relationship; save that for when we graduate from college and maybe University. _

"Angel!"

"Morning Midas." *kiss on lips*

"As always meeting up to get bus together."

"As everyday hon so we don't miss it."

"I agree Angel my love." *kiss again*

_Our bus will pull up, but normally we wait a couple buses a day because the bus drives by an important station busy with trains heading into the city, and so on, so most of the time the buses drive straight by our stop. It don't mind us long as we got each other, we do stuff together. When we do get bus, we always stand or sit together, no matter what, we're together. _

"What do you think Paul will teach today?"

"He spoke of Low key lighting."

"That sounds like fun, something new."

"I nearly filled my progress book Midas."

"You love writing so much. Maybe photojournalism sounds right for you?"

"I love taking cityscapes and landscapes, but not like we get beautiful cityscape views in Jasper."

"We'll be together after college and forever more, we'll find a place that's perfect for our dreams in photography."

"You realy mean it Midas?"

"Anything for you my angel."

"Love it when you say that. But we'll find a place that benefits both of us."

"Agreed."

_4 months, 6 days we'd been dating, I still remember that moment we met, like butterflies in my stomach. When he asked me out, I instantly jumped at chance. We're already thinking ahead, and I know most of you would be like 'Oh need to know each other lot longer' or 'Finish education first before planning future', we're always one step ahead with our assignments and private lives. We're meant to be together, I could feel it._

"I assume you all had chance over past few days to do some research on Low key lighting?"

"I have done sir."

_And so had Midas. People would say we're two halves of one whole. We always knew same things, said what each other was thinking most of time, I always got it right first time which I wondered how did I do that, we always did research for college, helped each other out in college, it felt amazing._

"Need you all to write up a 2 page explaination on Low key lighting, the advantages and disadvantages, effects of Low Key lighting."

_Today was a challenge of learning this new Low Key lighthing, it should be fun right? I mean new techniques for continuing our education and to add to what we know to complete our photography assignments. _

_As today was Monday, the class would have another lesson afterwards. From 11am to 12:30, the class would then continue working towards our assignments. Firstly I would process my film with Midas._

"What's the roll of film?"

"Its Kentmere Angel."

"That would be... 6 minutes, nice and easy time."

_Our developer was called HC-110, using a black and white Kentmere roll of film, so 6 minutes in this developer. It was fanastic... except the chemicals did have a small smell which smelt like vinegar... I disliked Vinegar... Midas wouldn't mind it at all._

"Careful."

"I'm always careful Midas." *giggles*

_In went the developer, and by the way, loading the film in the dark is extremely hard indeed. Midas was the best in class at opening the rolls of film canister, I was best at loading onto the spirals. Developer went in, 1 whole minute agitation, then 30 second wait, then 5 seconds agitation. It was quick as time flew, we would chat while developing, makes it easier to not be on own in the developing. We'd sometimes play music if we had plenty of films to process, made time fly by listening to your favourite tunes._

"Finished."

"That was quick, and Linkin Park just finished."

"I love that song Midas." *unloads film*

"Got any images?"

"All of them came out. I love when that happens. Sir said consistency in all our films, so good to know all 36 exposures came out."

_All terminology me and Midas knew, we had to speak in the correct terminology and terms as it would help towards our final grade._

"What's the correct exposure time?"

"For this print Midas, I did 15 second exposure on Aperture F8 with a Gradient of 3.5."

"Not long indeed, and the dodging you did really made difference."

"It did. I wanted the background to be that little bit darker than my model to make it stand out."

"Not bad idea, also might help to light up model too, show the clothing and features."

"Agreed."

_We didn't always talk about college work all time in correct terminology. We did talk about weekend plans, as we did get from Thursday to Sunday free from college. Sometimes we'd come in on Thursday to do work, sometimes Friday, but gave us weekend to date, cinema, movies, sleepovers, way romantic. Our bond was strong and I believe would be for many years; we're destined to be together forever._

"Lunch time everyone."

The brunette, white and black haired girl skips out the room joined by her navy blue haired boyfriend, both head to the college snack bar, with many treats, drinks and food for lunch.

_A juicy sausage roll with hot chocolate; that was worth the wait in the long queue. Me and Midas would love to sit outside on the bench in the gleaming sunlight, just the right temperature and not too hot to relax. Sometimes we'd sneak out the back of the building to where the small hills and trees were, perfect spot for being out in the sun and enjoying the relaxation, to eat in peace. _

"This is the spot?"

"Yep."

"Definitely quite cosy, warm, no one coming here."

"Told you." *giggles* "Its perfect. No one to come over and spoil our time. We got a whole hour here, so lets enjoy it."

_Lessons ranged from 1 hour to 2 hours each, Monday's were an hour and 1 and half hour lessons. First half of day were the two 1 and half hour lessons, rest of day hour sessions. It was easy on us to allow enough breaks to get some air, enough time to get a drink, and so continue with contextual studies and techniques. _

_End of the day would be the best time for me and Midas. We'd get a couple hours to ourselves while outside home, go get some chips together, go to a park or watch a movie before going home. Then a long couple hours on skype chatting and texting, calling each other. Our voices for each other were last things we'd love to hear before going to bed. _

_But one day, one night... I went to bed, and was suddenly having the same dream again. It came to the 5 month anniversary of when me and Midas first got together, and I had the same dream; those 2 giant robots looking down on me. Who were they? Why did they appear in my dreams? But this time, I saw another 2 robots appear beside them, both these new robots were a lot smaller... One of them looked just like the silver mech, with some sort of visor of his eyes... the other looked feminine, she was a beauty, wings on her back like the black and white robot. But I still didn't get my answer of why this dream occured to me... maybe I'd meet them, or... they'd meet me._

_The strangest thing happened the next day.. Doing research, no scientist had created, or was atempting to build a large giant 25 ft tall robot with a 'visor' or 'wings' but I came across this conspiracy website, users posting 'close encounters with aliens' and one caught my interest... It was a car with no driver... a yellow and black car... suddenly in a split second, it turned into a dancing monkey animation, the same animation popular on the web, and then website suddenly become an error, going blank. It must've crashed._

_I know I may sound crazy... maybe the Government is hiding the truth on giant robots.. and sounds like 4 of these hidden aliens would become an important part of my life; why else would I have my dreams?_

_One day I promised I'd get to bottom of this mystery, and maybe find out the truth. Till then, college and my relationships are my problem. _

_Angel out._

**New chapter with this twist at the end. ;) Who is the two new robots mentioned? Still not guessed the first two robots from her dream? **

**More chapters to come.**


End file.
